


The Incredible Rightness of Loving

by miwahni



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miwahni/pseuds/miwahni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to stop dancing around each other, and grab happiness with both hands. Starsky updates his diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incredible Rightness of Loving

The Incredible Rightness of Loving

Ken Hutchinson, my partner. My best friend and soulmate. My lover.

Gotta get this down on paper – gotta write it out before it overwhelms me, bubbles up inside of me and spills over, before I explode from the sheer joy of it. I’m not good with words, not like Hutch is, but it’s not like this is ever gonna be seen by anyone so who cares. I gotta write it – it’s like writing it down somehow makes it more real. Although it doesn’t get much more real than this. It seems like the last twelve months was the unreality, the daze, the waking nightmare that I only woke from last night.

Last night, me and Hutch finally made it together. After months of dancing around the issue, gettin’ more and more frustrated and angry, avoiding each other ‘cause it was easier than dealing with it, we finally said to Hell with it, to Hell with IA and everyone else, stopped the hurting and started the loving. Ended up in bed, which is where we both wanted for so long to be.

And it was good, let me tell you. I was nervous at first, and I know Hutch was too because he stuttered, and stroked me like he was scared I’d break in his hands, fly off into a million pieces he could never put together again. I’d never fondled a man in a loving way before, only thought about it a real lot but never acted on it, so I wasn’t too sure either. But I touched Hutch the way I liked to be touched, and let his reactions guide me.

When I first kissed him, he drew in his breath like a sob and I thought – don’t you cry, Blintz, I can’t deal with the mushy stuff too good, but it was okay and his mouth opened beneath mine and let my tongue explore. He tasted of the Chinese takeaway we’d shared, underlaid with a deeper, sweeter flavor that was all Hutch. I couldn’t get enough of it; it was singing in my veins like a drug. Sang all the way down to my cock, which seemed to think the song was the Star Spangled Banner because all it wanted to do was stand to attention and salute.

Hutch musta been listening to the same music because I could feel his cock against my belly, rubbing there through our clothes like it was trying to escape its denim prison. Hutch sighed when I undid his jeans; the sigh became a groan as I tilted my hips back far enough to get a hand in between us, and slid my hand into his underwear. That was when I decided to move the party to my bed, you get lightheaded standing up when all your blood’s rushed to your groin and I didn’t want Hutch fainting on me. That thing took a helluva lotta blood.

We helped each other get our clothes off which didn’t take too long. Hutch lay there next to me; I could see the hesitance in his eyes so I kissed him again, deeply, sharing my certainty, letting my confidence fill him up until he responded with fire, with passion, with the strength of his beautiful body suddenly pressing me down against the mattress. Now Hutch took control of the kiss, making sure I knew that this was what he wanted, that his earlier hesitation was simply due to the newness of the experience, and not a reflection of his feelings for me.

I glanced up into the mirror and nearly stopped breathing. The differences between us – my hairy chest next to his smooth body, fair where I was darker; his pink nipples and my brown ones; my cut cock and his uncut – well, the differences were there. But it was the similarities that blew me away.

I let my hands explore while his did likewise. He started by stroking a gentle line from my neck to my chest, both hands moving slowly with just the fingertips touching my skin. When those nimble fingers brushed across my nipples it was like an electric shock and I arched my chest up into his touch, not wanting to lose the contact. Hutch grinned at that, then lightly squeezed my nipples, making them hard. I’m real sensitive there, and Hutch was pretty pleased with his discovery. His golden head lowered until he had one nub between his teeth and he bit and licked until my groans had become one long breathless moan. Then he let up, took his mouth off my chest and softly massaged both nipples with his thumbs.

My hands were entwined in his hair and I pulled his head down for another breath-stealing kiss. I was getting used to his mustache by now and I drew my tongue across the bottom line of it. Hutch shuddered and touched the tip of his tongue to mine before breaking away and planting a line of hot wet kisses down the center of my chest to my navel which he proceeded to explore with his tongue. The angle he was at, every time I took a breath my cock was butting up against his cheek. I could feel the wetness at the tip transferring itself to Hutch’s face and worried for a minute that he mightn’t appreciate it, but he didn’t move away so he can’t have disliked it too much.

Instead, he turned his head so that he faced my raging cock, then he blew a stream of warm moist air onto it. I nearly bucked off the mattress, it felt so good. But he put one arm across the top of my thighs, effectively pinning me. Well, I coulda thrown him off if I’d wanted to, but him being a college wrestler and all, it woulda taken more effort than it was worth. So I lay there, heart beating like it was going to fly right out of my chest, and lifted my head a bit so I could watch my golden Hutch loving me.

Hutch moved his head downward, cheek still resting against my belly. He opened his mouth then slowly, tentatively, took me inside that warm dark space. He seemed to hesitate again, but this time I knew it was because of the strangeness of the act, not from any reluctance to actually do it. I stayed real still, as if he was a wild animal that would startle at any sudden movement. I sure didn’t want him taking fright and galloping off. Soon he relaxed, and with a little sigh that I felt rather than heard, he began sucking my cock. I can’t describe how good it felt, the wet suction against my hyper-sensitive prick, the velvet cushion of his tongue pressing against my crown, his hand at the base of my cock pulling the skin down tightly. I started to rock my hips, not wanting to choke Hutch but needing to thrust, that primal urge that goes with sex and conquest and everything that’s wrapped up in being a man. Hutch was okay with that, carefully covering his teeth with his lips and letting me set the rhythm I liked best. This was good, I knew I could go for a while with just that level of friction, taking it slowly, arousal level building inside me gradually, making it last. But Hutch sabotaged me, he reached down and gently took my balls in his hand, holding them in his palm like he was weighing them, then slowly he curled his fingers up around them and tugged. That was when I lost it, I couldn’t hold back any longer. It felt like the orgasm welled up from my soul, not just my nuts, and went on and on forever.

I came back to Earth slowly, and the first thing I was aware of was Hutch’s erection poking my thigh. I took care of it quickly, returning the favor, relishing the tastes and the textures of his body as experienced by my mouth as well as my hands. He came in a sobbing rush, holding my head almost painfully as he gasped my name over and over. I think it was the sweetest thing I’ve ever known. I felt that if I died overnight it wouldn’t matter. I’d already had the best that life could offer.

So, no matter what happens in the rest of my life, nothing can destroy the phenomenal rightness of what we shared last night. And nothing can take away the sheer incredible joy I’m feeling today. When you think about all the shit we went through during the past year, it’s a fucking wonder neither of us was killed, and that we finally found our way through to this point. What a tragedy, if we never had.

I’ll have to end this here. Hutch is waiting for me – the squadroom is being repainted today and we’ve just goofed around, had a few games of table tennis, and now Dobey has thrown us out. Told us to find something useful to do, get out on the streets. I’m goin’, I’m goin’. Wait up, Hutch.

I love you, babe.

************

**Author's Note:**

> (Mid-2004) Set at the beginning of "Sweet Revenge".


End file.
